


Creator

by BonfireRose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I had this idea at one in the morning and here I am, Just a little angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireRose/pseuds/BonfireRose
Summary: Toko had always been a creator.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Creator

Toko Fukawa had always been a creator.

Relationships blossomed under her fingers. Friends were made as ink flowed from her pen. Romance sprung to life as letters were formed.

Toko could create anything she wanted.

She could create friendships stronger than steel. She could add chemistry subtle as a summer breeze, letting it grow into a steady flame. Or she could spring up feelings powerful and sudden like a geyser.

She could make anyone happy.

Toko Fukawa was a creator, not a participant, in these joys.

So to suddenly participate in both with Komaru was an unexpected but welcome surprise.


End file.
